Forgotten
by midnightquiver
Summary: When Bonnie forgets eveything Damon is the only one there to help when things get dark and hits home. a revenge attack that brings together two grievances to realize they need each other one-shot


~Bonnie~

Walking home I got the worst feeling. I knew I wasn't alone and yet I hadn't felt so alone in my entire life. The only one left here was Matt and I rarely heard from him. I heard from Damon more than I heard from Matt which is pretty bad.

Anyways it was dark creepy and more than anything I wanted to go home. I hated the night these days because there was always something that had to bumping in the night. There was a crack of twigs behind.

"He-hello?" I asked turning around

Why did you say that you know that something will answer.

"And something did answer." said a dark voice making me jump

"Who are you and what do you want?"

A dark figure came out of the shadows. As he walked toward me I started walking backwards running into a telephone pole. I could feel his cold breath on me. I knew what he was I could smell the blood.

"Hmmm what do I want? I want Damon Salvatore and you little red head can bring him to me and my name is Derek and don't you forget it.""What are you talking about I don't even talk to him let alone much else!" I exclaimed

"So that's why he watches you when you sleep or why he follows you when you don't see it oh wait that's me."

I gulped my breath staggering.

_Damon!_ I called hoping that maybe just maybe he'd hear me. _oh god I'm going to die Damon Please!_

Let this be the start of something new. Then quickly he grabbed my hair yanked my head sideways revealing my bare neck. He bit down hard ripping my flesh so the bleeding made haste. A scream ripped into the night revealing how scared I really was. A few seconds later he let up. My vision was going blurry and I felt light headed.

"Ah I see the interest. Maiden blood is always the best." he whispered "It's too bad."

I whimpered a little. Then he grabbed me by the neck and through me hard to the side knocking me unconscious in the middle of the road.

"This'll get your attention." he snarled walking off into the shadowy night

~Damon~

_Damon!_

My eyes shot open and in the next instant I was standing by the window looking out into the night.

_Oh god I'm going to die Damon Please!_

I could hear the plea in her call but what did it matter. She was just another human just another blood sac. But for some reason it was eating me inside she reminded him kept him in check without realizing it. Hell at one time or another she saved him. The next thing he knew he heard a blood curdling scream reach into the night. And in the next split second he was at Bonnie"s side. There was blood all over the street. I couldn't deny how much I wanted a taste for myself but I could hear her pulse weaken. It wouldn't be too long before she was dead.

"Oh no you don't. I am not letting you die too." I growled

Quickly I bit into my wrist and put it to her lips. Letting the red silky liquid flow down her throat. After giving so much I prayed it wouldn't turn her. But her pulse evened out which was a good sign.

~Bonnie~

I woke up in a bedroom.

"Where am I?"

"You are at the boarding house. I figured you of all people would recognize that. You came here all the time." said a voice making me jump

I looked over to notice a tall dark haired man standing on a widows walk looking at me intensely.

"I've been here? Wait who are you and if this is some sort of kidnapping let me tell you I give up ok take whatever you want." I said jumping off the bed running for the door

He was quicker than anything human because he beat me to the door making it so I couldn't open the door.

~Damon~

I couldn't help but laugh. What was with the games? This wasn't like her.

"Now I'm all for games _rosa_ but now isn't such a good time being you were attacked." I told her

Her eye widened. She was scared I could tell by her accelerating heart beat. Then again maybe she wasn't scared I couldn't tell there were so many emotions running through her at once it made me dizzy.

"I-I was attacked?" she asked

"Yeah." was all I could manage

Then all of the sudden she fainted with me quickly catching her.

~Bonnie~

Looking up into his eyes I wasn't sure what I was feeling at the moment. I had know idea where I was or what was going on and most of all I wanted to know who this stranger was.

"I-I was attacked?" I asked kinda terrified at the thought

"Yeah."

Next thing I knew things went black. A few seconds later I came around and noticed he was holding me up.

"You alright?" he asked

"I have to stop doing that."

He chuckled

"Who are you?" I finally asked

His expression went serious.

"What are you talking about it's me Damon." he replied

"Okay…and I know you?"

"You do. We…we've been through a lot together."

"When you say we've been through a lot together do mean we've-"

"No but if I'd known of the feelings you'd been harboring for me sooner I would've acted upon them."

I blushed. He just grinned seductively towards me. Even as he helped me to my feet his hands didn't move from me.

"Look I should probably call one of my friends to com and get me like Elena or Meredith." I said finally prying away from him though I didn't want to

"I don't think you'll reach them." he said grabbing my arm "Trust me."

I was confused but the look in his eyes seemed to carry hurt.

"Why not?" I asked

He was quiet for a long time.

"They're…dead Bonnie."

I shook my head.

"That's impossible we were just talking the other day. Elena was telling me about the new guy in school and how she was going to make him hers." I blurted "You're lying!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and held me there.

"Bonnie of all people trust me I know we were both there. I was there when you fell apart from it all just like you're always there for me even if it's such an annoyance."

~Damon~

She just kept shaking her head no. I could feel her knees give out. I slid to the floor with her in my arms. Watching the tears come again all over. But this time it was different this time it caught her by surprise like she'd been away for years and then this was dropped on her. I felt like it was my fault and in a way it was because I could've prevented it and I sat there and did nothing till it was too late. She looked up at me.

"What happened?" she sobbed

"We were trying to save Stefan and a kitsune named Shinichi attacked us. He killed Elena and Meredith then when he tried to get to you he just obliviated. You'd created some sort of shield that had killed him. You fell unconscious from the amount of power the shied had taken. Weeks after I tried to stop Stefan but he couldn't deal with it and he was gone. He met with the sun and joined Elena." I explained

"What about you? What kept you alive let alone me? I don't get it."

"We had each other. We are all that e have keeping us connected to this earth."

"What about Matt?"

"He left. He'd had enough and stopped keeping contact with you."

~Bonnie~

What happened next should've sent me into shock. Images flew through my mind. Being attacked getting flung into the road then nothing.

"You attacked me…" I trailed off moving slowly away

He gave me a surprised look.

"No I didn't"

"Well someone like you did!" I yelled trying to get out of his grip

"If I attacked you would I do this!"

In the next split second his lips were on mine and instead of struggling I put my arms around him as he pulled me closer. His grip never loosened as he backed me to the wall. Why was it that when I got into trouble I ended up getting into these situations. I'm not complaining I just didn't get it I felt so safe like I knew him. It seemed familiar just like it was on the tip of my tongue just as he was.

His hand moved down to my hip as his other moved up underneath my shirt. His lips moved down my neck and all of the sudden he pulled away. I was confused. One minute he wanted me and the next he didn't. I put my hand on his arm. He turned back towards me but didn't look up at me. I put my hand to his cheek then he started to look up. I would've figured I'd be scared beyond belief but I wasn't there wasn't even a scream caught in my throat. His dark eyes enthralled me and his…fangs. I reached out to touch them but he caught my wrist. It didn't stop me even though his hand was on my wrist I still reached out. Touching them he closed his eyes as if it scared him.

"It doesn't scare me." I whispered

"But it will."

He pulled my wrist forward shoving me against his hard body. His lips pushed against mine hard making me whimper. He pulled away but I followed my lips back on his. He picked me up in his arms laying me on the bed and not letting up. His skin was cold but it was like he was on fire. I could feel his hand move up under my shirt while mine were taking his off. As my hands felt down his chest I could hear him growl from the gentle touch. I turned my neck.

"Do it please." I begged

He bit down on my neck. It was a split second of pain for a blissful ecstasy feeling.

"Ah see Bonnie you did bring him to me. Good girl." Derek said listening from the underneath a tree outside

~Damon~

I let her sleep. Walking out onto the widows walk I jumped into the dawn and took flight as a crow. Hunger was ruling me right now. But I would have to be back as soon as possible. Because whoever attacked Bonnie would be back and I won't let it happen again. After eating off of the morning jogger I headed back to the boarding house.

As I walked into my room I froze.

"You took my life Damon." Derek said holding an unconscious Bonnie in his arms "Now I'll take yours."

"No!"

Then like that he was gone. This can't be happening not again. Then all of the sudden there was a whisper.

~Bonnie~

"Wake up witch."

Opening my eyes I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Ugh."

"Sorry that's my fault I was a little hungry." Derek said

"What the hell?" I managed

"Oh don't tell me your memory is still out?"

"No…I remember…everything. You attacked me this is all your fault!" I yelled

"No! that's where you're wrong this is your new lover's fault! I'm just getting even." he snapped

"Oh really now. And is that working out for you?" I asked sarcastically

"Well once I kill you it will have worked out perfectly."

The bonds on my hands came undone and I stood engulfing us in a ring of fire.

"Yeah and di you do your research on witches cause if you did you realize their power is fueled upon emotion and right about now I am one pissed off witch." I snarled

The look of rage turned to a look of horror.

"You came in at the wrong time asshole. If you'd come two weeks earlier you might've succeeded but right about now I'm at the step of grievance where I'm angry."

The flames grew higher.

"You know the story on why supernatural creatures don't like fire. It's said that the flame burns you in hell for all eternity in the deepest darkest depths of hell." I paused "Let's hope that's true."

The flame turned blue and with a quick hand movement the flame swarmed him. He screams of agony echoed. And as the flame dies all that was left were the ashes of a psychotic vampire.

I then took a deep breath and turned around.

"Ok Bonnie where are you?" I said to myself

Taking a look around I was in the old wood.

"The last time you were here it didn't end so well did it." I whispered

"No I reckon it didn't" said a voice from behind

I turned around with my eyes widening.

"Elena…"

"Hey Bon. I'd ask how you're doing but I think I got the gist of it."

I said nothing.

"I-"

"Elena don't. don't say you're sorry when you shouldn't be. You only did whatever it took to be with him. But I should've done something other than cower."

"But you didn't." she said

"How?" I said

"You saved lives. You saved Matt and Damon."

"Matt? How Matt is living should be considered not living he's completely disappeared and Damon. I've had so much trouble trying to make sure he doesn't do something idiotic and eventually I'll slip up."

"No you won't you're connected. You always have been. Why do you think you were attacked?"

"You saw that. You saw everything and you did nothing."

"What is a ghost going to do huh?"

"I don't know Elena something I mean you did something last time!" I exclaimed

"Yeah well all of that power is gone now I tried and didn't succeed apparently."

I sighed ready to give up.

"I don't have much time. But Damon needs you right now. You can't give in."

"Give in? Elena all of my friends are basically dead along with his brother!"

"I know but you can't not now. You two need each other and are so damn stubborn about it."

"Reminds me of you two." I said almost laughing

"I guess it does doesn't it."

"You and Stefan always were star-crossed weren't you?"

Elena giggled.

"Take care of each other." Elena whispered

In a wisp of smoke she was gone. I sat down for a few minutes thinking about what she said. And the more I thought about it the more I thought how it begins where it ends and it certainly did for them.

_Damon._

~Damon~

I could hear it clear as moonlit stars.

_Damon._

Bonnie was in the old wood he could sense I perfectly. But when I got there she was nowhere to be found. The only thing I found were scorch marks with ashes.

_What? I couldn't wait all day for you to get there._

_I grinned. I followed her voice and when I found her she was walking down the street bare foot like she was on a mission. It away intrigued me when she was this way. And after seeing what she did to Derek I was real interested._

"_You're not so good at sneaking anymore Damon." she said as she kept walking_

"_Well I guess it's something I'll need to work on then."_

_She turned on me making me stop dead in my tracks._

"_Who was he?" she demanded_

"_Well a long time ago when I was hung up on a certain ex I went on a massacre." I started to explain_

"_Are you serious!"_

"_You asked."_

"_Yeah and look at what happened because of your little fun time. I am starting to get sick of watching your ass Damon." she hissed_

"_Oh but I thought you enjoyed it." I said jokingly_

_Her face expression didn't change._

_~Bonnie~_

_He wasn't getting off that easy oh no. _

"_You think you're so charming don't you?" I hissed_

"_Well if I wasn't I wouldn't be able to do this without getting myself killed."_

_He leaned down his lips gently brushing across mine. _

"_We're damned aren't we?" I asked_

"_Oh very." he answered grinning _

_In the next instant I could hear and even see his thoughts. I could see us together in bed my head laying on his bare chest one second and the next was him taking my hand and puling me along on a road in what looked like a villa then it was us laying in the sun and he wasn't wearing his ring instead it was a band. A wedding band. Then my vision started coming back I shook my head of the blurry vision. Damon was looking down at me intensely._

"_Trust me?" I asked_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

_I had a feeling of why Elena's power didn't work for me. I took his hand a slowly took the ring from his hand._

"_Bonnie." he said worried_

_Then I took his hand and pulled him into the light. His eyes were shut and I could tell he was terrified. But it didn't burn him instead it lit up his pale skin. I touched his cheek lightly and he looked down at me._

"_I didn't know." he started_

"_Didn't know what?" I asked confused_

"_Stefan…" he trailed off_

"_So you got a visit too huh?"_

"_Something like that." he said_

_He leaned down and kissed me again._

"_It's our turn to be dead to the world lets disappear." he whispered_

"_Mmmm sounds good …disappearing." I said_

_He took my hand and we headed back to the boarding house. But once we got there we didn't go inside we didn't grab anything we just got in his car and left. There was nothing left here for us. We stayed because we tried to hold on to something that was gone which almost got me killed. There was no point. We wouldn't forget it wasn't possible to forget everything we'd been through. We would never forget and at would be our curse and our strength. It's what kept us strong and connected if not we wouldn't be who we are now. And who we are now or rather what we are all of us even Matt though I didn't understand it till now was dead to the world. And that was okay with me I meant no more trouble it was over all of it there was nothing left to take._


End file.
